Taric/Background
Lore There is a form of magic unknown to many Runeterrans and discredited by the few who are even aware of its existence. It is the magic of the earth, drawing power from the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric, the Gem Knight, is Runeterra's sole practitioner of this form of magic, having been erratically summoned to Runeterra from a faraway world. Back home, Taric's father was a distinguished healer in their home city. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wanted to help the people, but not simply salving their wounds and curing their woes. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of earth to preserve and protect. Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across his homeland as a guardian of the just until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Though disoriented and confused at first, he now feels that the continent of Valoran is in need of someone like him. Despite missing his homeland, Taric is happy to fight in the League, serving as a protector for all who seek one. His neat and stylish appearance combined with his shiny bejeweled armor and weapons have rapidly made him a celebrity champion of the League of Legends. Valoran's media, for some reason, has taken great interest in his personal life. While open about his life as a champion and gracious in all things, Taric is tight-lipped about his life outside the League and prefers his privacy. "As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Taric was designed by Brackhar. Taric_OriginalSkin_old.jpg|Original splash art Patch history : ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. V1.0.0.126: * : cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from 100/90/80. V1.0.0.125: * : cast range increased to 750 from 625. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 100/150/200/250/300 . ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 16. ** Armor aura range increased to 1000 from 600. ** Taric now loses the passive armor bonus instead of the armor aura upon activation. * : ** Stun duration is now always 1.5 seconds from ranging between 1 and 2. ** Minimum base damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Minimum damage ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Maximum base damage reduced to 80/140/200/260/320 from 80/160/240/320/400. ** Maximum damage ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1050. * (Remake): ** New: (Active) Taric slams the ground dealing 150/250/350 (+0.6 ability power) magic damage to nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, Taric gains 30/50/70 attack damage and ability power and grants nearby allies half the bonuses. *** 100/90/80 seconds cooldown. *** X mana cost. ** Old: (Toggle) Taric emits a brilliant light, healing himself each second by 30/40/50 (+0.2 per ability power) and increasing his attack damage by 30/60/90. Additionally, it grants half the attack damage bonus to nearby allied champions and 5/10/15 attack damage bonus to minions. The cost to sustain Radiance increases each second. *** 20 seconds cooldown. *** 20 initial mana cost. *** 4/7/10 additional mana cost per second. V1.0.0.124: * Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.613. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 1.1. ** Cooldown increased to 20/19/18/17/16 seconds from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds ** Cooldown reduction on autoattacks is now 3 seconds if attacking champions and 1 second if attacking non-champion from 2 seconds regardless of target. V1.0.0.119: * Classic skin splash art adjusted. V1.0.0.116: * Classic skin splash art updated. V1.0.0.109: * Fixed a bug with where it would cause performance issues while on. V1.0.0.103: * : ** Heal reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 70/110/150/190/230. ** Mana cost increased to 80/95/110/125/140 from 70/85/100/115/130. V1.0.0.101: * now has a brief cooldown when activated with the goal of preventing quick cancellation after initiation. V1.0.0.100: * : ** Base heal reduced to 80/120/160/200/240 from 100/145/190/235/280. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.1 from 0.9. V1.0.0.98: * heal reduced to 100/145/190/235/280 from 100/150/200/250/300. V1.0.0.96: *Fixed a bug where could stun for longer than 2 seconds. V1.0.0.86: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 58 from 56. ** Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3.3. * : minimum stun duration increased to 1.0 seconds from 0.5. V1.0.0.83: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16/15/14/13/12 from 20/19/18/17/16. ** Base heal amount increased to 100/150/200/250/300 from 70/120/170/220/270. * Fixed a bug with that was incorrectly calculating minimum damage. * : ** Radiance no longer heals surrounding allied units. ** Upkeep mana reduced to 4/7/10 from 10/15/20. ** Startup mana cost increased to 20 from 10. V1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug with where it was providing too little damage. V0.9.25.34: * is now a true heal and should now be affected by healing reduction effects. V0.9.25.21: * : cooldown increased to 20 from 15. * : heal reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 90/135/180/225/270. V0.9.22.16: * : ** Heal increased to 90/135/180/225/270 from 90/130/170/210/240. ** Self heal component increased to 40% from 25%. ** Cooldown reduction on hit reduced to 2 from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 20 at all ranks. * : ** It now always yields +10/15/20/25/30 armor to Taric, regardless of if it is on cooldown. ** While available, the skill provides a +10/15/20/25/30 armor aura to allies and himself. ** Activating the ability deals damage and reduces opponents armor by -10/15/20/25/30. * : ** Cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 from 13/12/11/10/9. ** Damage now scales by range (more damage the closer you are). ** Increased damage to 80/160/240/320/400 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Max stun reduced to 2 from 2.5. ** Made tooltip easier to understand. * : ** Mana cost modified so it now costs 10 + a cumulative 10/15/20 per second it is on. ** Now instant cast. ** Made tooltip easier to understand. V0.9.22.15: Added * : Taric channels earthen energy to heal his target. As the magic flows through him he is healed for the same amount. If Taric heals only himself, the total effect will be 1.25X the base heal amount. * : Taric increases the armor of his nearby allies. He may choose to activate this ability to deal damage and decrease the armor of his nearby enemies at the cost of this benefit. * : Taric emits a brilliant ball of prismatic light from his gemmed shield, dazzling his enemies. * (Ultimate): Taric emits a brilliant light, healing his allies and increasing their physical damage. * (Innate): Taric loves to socket magical gems into all of his weapons, resulting in his melee attacks replenishing his mana for 7.5% of damage dealt. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Taric/Příběh de:Taric/Background en:Taric/Background es:Taric/Historia fr:Taric/Historique pl:Taric/historia ru:Taric/Background